Hybrid Killers
The Hybrid Killers clan is a clan at Star Gate. They all appear to be fighters consisted of Pokemons, Digimons, Dota Heroes, anime characters from Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Dragonball, AQWorlds monsters/characters, Fire Emblem characters, My Little Pony characters, Transformers characters, some Avengers, Fairy Tail, Blue Dragon, Sword Art Online, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog and League of Legends characters. Some characters are fictionally only found inside the Hybrid Killers clan. Their playstyle appears to be a mixture from the official clans of Planet Cray, in addtion of their unique playstyles like stopping normal calls and copying opponent's skills. The most definite is Dual Clanning. Most importantly, they superior ride at early game for 2 purposes: first is to surpass their opponent's grade, second is to prevent missrides. Su Zhong Xiao used this clan in the Multi-talented deck! fiction and is also the creator of Hybrid Killers. Sets containing Hybrid Killers cards (Fictional!) Trial Decks *StardriveTrumpeter's Trial deck 1: Multi-talented Fighters (15 cards) *StardriveTrumpeter's Trial deck 2: The mostly feared Ancient (15 cards) Booster Sets *StardriveTrumpeter's Booster 1: Dawn of the Multi-talented Gang (102 cards) Extra Boosters *StardriveTrumpeter's Extra Booster 1: The Eldest of the Ancient Family (35 cards) Collections *Stardrive's Collection 1 Sub-clans *Elsa *Terentian *Nazono Grade 0 Raichu Blackwargreymon X Desegan Terentian Arc Warden Zet Moon Rider Luna Moonfang Treasure Hunter Valencia Dragon Mage Ewan Helpful Purple Pony Twilight Sparkles Brute Griffin Gilda Autobot Bumblebee Decepticon Starscream Avenger Black Widow Venusaur (Draw) Dorugoramon (Stand) Charizard (Critical) Dukemon X (Heal) Blastoise (Draw) Ulforce Veedramon X (Stand) Politoed (Draw) Shogungekomon (Stand) Butterfree (Crit) Butterflymon (Heal) Weavile (Crit) Omnimon (Draw) Cofagrigus (Stand) Pharaohmon (Draw) Ochil Terentian (Crit) Mentrock Terentian (Darw) Obigaleah Terentian (Heal) Gerada Terentian (Stand) Cleric Juvania (Heal) Moglin Twilly (Stand) Moglin Zorbak (Crit) Changeling Medic (Heal) Pink Pony Pinky Pie (Draw) Autobot Ratchet (Heal) Grade 1 Juggernaut Yurnero Naga Siren Slithice Mew Kimeramon Moltres Zhuqiaomon Lugia Xuanwumon Entei Baihumon Articuno Valkyrimon Jirachi Seraphimon Axode Terentian Caila Terentian Zabe Terentian Serah Terentian Rentox Terentian Omniknight Purist Thunderwrath Geomancer Meepo Murloc Nightcrawler Slark Spirit Bear that follows Syllabear Faerie Dragon Puck Sand King Crixalis Visage Revenants Rhasta's Serpent Ward Bat Rider Jinzakk Rexxar's Quilboar Rexxar's Hawk Doomknight Gravelyn Potion Mistress Alina Wizard Warlic Necromantress Sally Ranger Robina Arcangrove Tower Head Rayst Chaos Lady Xing Ostia Princess Lilina Chrom's Daughter Lucina Divine Dragon Girl Fa Gold Dragon Girl Myrrh Black Dragon Dheginsea Tiki's Bodyguard Bantu Ike's Descendant Priam Divine Dragon Girl Nowi Changeling Scout Changeling Assault Squad Changeling Mimicker Rainbow Pony Rainbowdash Shy Pony Fluttershy Autobot Jazz Autobot Arcee Decepticon Arachnid Magus Ascendant Xerath Grade 2 Zapdos Susannomon Deoxys Diablomon Rayquaza Azulongmon Cresselia Anubismon Reshiram Ophanimon Emunax Terentian Sabia Terentian Chera Terentian Treant Protector Rooftrellen White Tiger Frostsaber Beastmaster Rexxar Nerubian Assassin Anubarak Tinker Boush Demon Witch Lion Lone Druid Syllabear Soulkeeper Terrorblade Anti-mage Magina Necrolic Visage Legion Commander Tresdin Nerubian Weaver Anubseran Light Keeper Ezalor Obsidian Destroyer Harbinger Guardian Wisp Io Phantom Lancer Azwraith Bloodseeker Strygwyr Night Elf Enchantress Aiushtha Vengeful Spirit Shendelzare Silkwood Dwarven Sniper Kardel Sharpeye Spirit Wolf that follows Banehallow Chaos Lady Xang Fotia Cult Leader Amia Doomknight Sepulchure Mad Weaponsmith Cysero Black Knight Zelgius King of Bern Zephiel Sorcerer Nergal Rausten Princess Larachel Sorcerer Soren Heron Singer Leanne Heroine Queen Shida Camus the Sable Sorcerer Gharnef Divine Dragon Princess Tiki Ylisse Medic Lissa Aggression Pony Rarity Changeling Messenger Changeling Brute Changeling Mage Apple Pony Applejack Autobot Ironhide Grade 3 Mewtwo Alphamon Darkrai Armaggemon Yveltal Apocalymon Chirin Terentian Eria Terentian Eylbacle Terentian Faceless Void Darkterror Admiral Kunkka Specter Mercurial Bounty Hunter Gondar Lycanthrope Banehallow Lycanthrope Banehallow "Wolf Form" Phantom Assassin Mortred Slayer Mage Lina Inverse Shadow Priest Dazzle Twin Headed Dragon Jakiro Oblivion Skeleton Mage Pugna Drow Ranger Traxex Skeleton King Leoric Night Elven Moon Priestess Mirana Nightshade Death Prophet Krobelus Night Elf Prophet Furion Butcher Pudge Holy Knight Chen Dark Seer Ishkafel Disruptor Thrall Silencer Nortrom Ice Lich Kelthuzad Shadow Shaman Rhasta Lifestealer Naix Water Morphling Morfos Queen of Pain Akasha Shadow Demon Eredar Sacred Warrior Huskar Axemaster Mogul Kahn Grand Magus Rubick Undying Dirge Flesh Golem Dirge Oracle Magus Nerif Slithereen Guard Slardar Ogre Magus Aggron Stonebreaker Pit Lord Azgalor Witch Doctor Voljin Earthshaker Raigor Stonehoof Swordhaven Ruler King Alteon Chaos Lord Alteon Undeadslayer Artix Necromantress Vayle Paladin Slayer Vordred Divine Dragon Priestess Tiki Lion Heart Roy Renais Princess Eirika Silver-haired Maiden Micaiah Heroes of Blue Flames Ike Heron Guide Reyson Hero King Marth Ylisse Prince Chrom Dark Dragon Grima Judicator Angel Kayle Transformation Bag Jake Ice Princess Elsa Grade 4 Arceus Chronomon Shinden Terentian Archdevil Lucifer Shadow Constable Ichigo Kyubi Incarnate Naruto Flexible Pirate Luffy Dragonball Searcher Son Goku Chaos Champion Drakath Divine Dragon Queen Nagi Pegasus Goddess Celestia Autobot Leader Optimus Prime Decepticon Leader Megatron Flamemaster Natsu Blue Dragon Utiliser Shu Covert Sword Adept Asuna Omni Alien User Ben Tennyson Haste Hedgehog Sonic Lunar Stride Sailormoon Loose Cannon Jinx Ultimate Archwizard Merlin Void Hydra Baron Nashor Night Elf Goddess Elune Savior Angel Kanade Cryophoenix Anivia Night Fury Toothless Snow Giant Marshmallow Trivia *The name Hybrid Killers is originated from Criminal Minds, where a Hybrid Killer is a person whose description fits 2 or more pathologies, making them difficult to be classified in any type. * Most of the card's playstyle mixes at least 2 clans' playstyle, which suits Hybrid Killers's theme, eg. Kagero and Royal Paladin, Aqua Force and Bermuda Triangle. Some instead mixes the playstyle of 2 different sub-clans. Category:Clan